As a working vehicle provided with a working machine and a counter weight with respect to the working machine, there has been conventionally employed, for example, a working vehicle equipped with a working machine such as an excavating work apparatus or the like. In these working vehicle, in order to easily execute an operation such as a maintenance, an inspection and the like around an engine, there has been employed a structure for tilting up a floor, as a structure for securing a working space around the engine.
As the working vehicle capable of tilting up the floor, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-221841 (patent document 1), there is a construction machine which can execute a high lift work such as a dismantling, an excavation or the like at a high lift work position in an upper side from the ground under the same condition and feeling as those of an operation control of an operator in a normal work in a forward and downward direction. For example, as proposed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-51902 (patent document 2) in accordance with the applicant of the present invention, there is a rear end small revolving hydraulic shovel or the like which can tilt up a driver seat floor attached to a canopy.
In the invention described in the patent document 1, as shown in FIG. 10, a driver's cabin 52 is mounted on a driver's cabin lower frame 53, and the driver's cabin lower frame 53 is rotatably pivoted to a support member 55 provided in a rising manner in a main frame 51 of a revolving body 50. The structure is made such that the driver's cabin 52 can be tilted from a horizontal state to a tilt position ascending to a front side, on the basis of an expansion and contraction of the hydraulic cylinder 54.
Accordingly, an operator can operate an operation lever or the like in a state in which the driver's cabin 52 is ascended to the front side and the operator reclines to a back side of the driver seat. In other words, it is possible to set a sitting attitude of the operator to a sitting attitude that the operator reclines to the back side and a diagonally upper side corresponds to a forward side. Accordingly, it is possible to arrange a layout position of the operation lever or the like in the high lift work at the same layout position as a layout position of the operation lever or the like with respect to the operator in the normal forward work, and it is possible to operate the operation lever or the like under the same feeling as that of the normal forward work.
Further, in the invention of the patent document 2, as shown in FIG. 11, a revolving frame 61 is provided in a bottom portion in an upper revolving body 60, and a working machine 63 attached to a front portion of the revolving frame 61 via a swing bracket 62 attached so as to freely swing right and left in such a manner as to freely oscillate up and down. In order to balance with the working machine 63, a counter weight 65 is arranged in a rear end portion in a rear portion of the revolving frame 61, and an engine 66 is arranged near a front side of the counter weight 65.
A frame 67 is provided in a rising manner in an upper portion of the revolving frame 61 near the engine 66, and each of a side surface partition wall 68 of the engine 66 and a rear portion inspection cover 69 is attached to the frame 67. The rear portion inspection cover 69 can rotate upward around a hinge portion attached to the frame 67, and can make a portion around the engine open by being rotated upward.
An operator seat 70 is arranged at a position close to a front side in an upper side of the engine 66, and the operator seat 70 is supported by a floor frame 72. An operation lever 71 is arranged in a front portion of the floor frame 72. A driver seat is constituted by the operator seat 70, the floor frame 72 and the operation lever 71.
A pair of brackets 73 are attached to right and left sides of a lower portion in a front side of the floor frame 72, and are rotatably coupled to a bracket 64 provided in a front portion of the revolving frame 61 by a pin 74. A flange portion 75 attached to a rear end portion of the floor frame 72 is detachably fastened to the frame 67 by a bolt (not shown). As a consequence, it is possible to tilt up the floor frame 72 around a pin 74 as a supporting point while detaching the bolt from a fastened state to the flange portion 75, and it is possible to make a working space around the engine open.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-221841
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-51902